


(Almost) All of Me

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, Past Violence, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "Is this really happening?""I will seriously murder you if you stop, newb."





	(Almost) All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: How bout some garvez where Garcia feels insecure about her body their first time? by anonymous
> 
> I did not want to make this another "Garcia is insecure about her body" story because there's too much of that and frankly I don't think its accurate or true to Gracia's character at all.
> 
> So I put a little twist on this where it still follows the prompt, but in a much lighter and more likely manner.

"Is this really happening?"

"I will seriously murder you if you stop, Newb."

"Really? You're going to call me that? Now?"

"Just shut up and get on the bed."

Luke sat down on the edge Penelope's bed and watched, mesmerized, as she straddled his hips. His hands immediately went to her ass and he squeezed, delighting in the sound of her moan echoing in his ears. Penelope began tugging at his shirt and together they quickly rid him of it. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him, her tongue seeking his out immediately. Luke moved his hands to her thighs and then under her skirt where he found something he never would have expected.

"Crotchless panties?" he asked against her mouth.

"Easy access," she muttered. She leaned forward so he was now on his back and parted their lips. Her mouth went to his neck and chest while her hands made quick work of his jeans. Luke squirmed under her touch and bucked his hips when she began to caress his buldge through his boxers. "Off." She demanded and he raised his hips, helping her to pushed the offending material down his thighs. 

He kicked his jeans, boxers, socks and shoes off in one swift motion. They scooted up the bed so they had more room and just as Penelope was about to mount him, Luke stopped her.

"Wait a minute here," he said, holding her hips tight. "I'm completely naked and you're still fully dressed."

"Hence the crotchless panties."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Penelope, you know you're beautiful-"

"Please spare me," she held her hand out to stop him from going further. "I'm hot, Luke. I know I am. Have you seen my tits? They're incredible."

"I'd like to see more of them..." he muttered.

"So," she ignored him, as usual, and continued, "do not think that the reason I'm still fully clothed is because I'm ashamed of my body."

"Then why are you fully clothed?"

She bit her lip and looked down at him, debating on whether or not she should tell him. She was about to fuck him, and judging from how wet she was with how little they've done, she would bet they do it again in the future. He was going to find out one day anyway and-

"Penelope," he interrupted her thoughts, his hand lightly tapping her thigh. 

She sighed and placed her hands on the front of her corset dress, her fingers unhooking it slowly. "10 years ago I was shot," she confessed. "I have a pretty nasty scar from it and I don't like showing it off because it reminds me of that terrible night whenever I see it." She opened the corset and raised the dress over her head, now only wearing her crotchless panties and garters that held up her sheer stockings. "Its a real boner killer. But since you insisted..."

Luke sat up, keeping her steady on top of him and traced his fingers over the scar on her abdomen. "Who did this to you?"

He sounded angry which should have surprised her, but oddly didn't. "His name was James Baylor. He was a dirty cop who panicked when I caught on to him. JJ is the one who... took him down." 

Luke lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on the scar, his lips trailing up between her breasts and to her mouth, pecking her lips. "You want to know what I think?"

"Not really, no."

"I think you should look at this scar every day with pride," he said. "You survived that attack and I know I didn't know you back then, but I guarantee it made you a stronger person." 

"Dont profile me while I'm trying to fuck you."

"Am I wrong?"

She glared at him. He smiled, knowing he was right, but she didn't want to admit it to him. 

"Can we continue our evening?" she asked, exasperated. "I didn't bring you here to chat, newbie."

"Ready and willing, chica," he said before he ducked his head and captured an erect nipple in his mouth. 

Penelope moaned and tossed her head back as the burning between her thighs returned. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him away from her breasts. "No more foreplay, I need you now."

Luke laid back against the bed and guided Penelope by her hips as she raised herself up and then sunk down on him slowly. They simultaneously let out noises of pleasure at the feeling, the sounds increasing tenfold when she began moving.

He helped by raising his hips as she slammed down, creating the most perfect friction between their bodies. Penelope felt a familiar feeling and knew she was about to come. "Oh shit, I'm so close."

Luke reached up and placed his thumb on her clit and began massaging it. Her legs buckled and she shivered as her orgasm swept through her, her hips bucking uncontrolably. Luke thrust a few more times and then came himself, his cock twitching and spurting his cum inside her. 

They stopped their movements and Penelope let him slip out of her before she collapsed on the bed beside him. 

"Damn," he finally breathed out. "That was so worth the wait."

She turned her head to look at him, her chest heaving and her legs still occasionally shaking from the aftermath of her intense orgasm. "What wait?"

Luke rolled onto his side and pulled her towards him so their chests pressed together. "The wait of you finally warming up to me."

Penelope narrowed her eyes at him. "I hope you know this changes nothing between us. You're still the new guy and you still suck."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "But now we fuck on the side." 

She opened her mouth to reply, but none came. Instead she smiled about how right he was.


End file.
